Single Twin
by ThePopTartSpirits
Summary: The romance is kinda iffy... Full summary thing inside. Yugi's new on campus, and just when things look incredibly grey, here comes a stranger who looks just like him... Sliceoflife fic. Read, please, and review.


**

Single Twin

**

'Allo... Lanlan- This is based upon a picture you have in your deviantart files, the desktop. I have had that picture for about two years... but I don't know where it came from. The alternate title to that picture is sad closeness, which also explains the last sentence in this story.

For all of you who want to see this sad, yet kawaii pic, go to my ptofile. The link will be there.

**About the fic:** This wasn't originally intended to be yaoi-ish, but it's sweet either way, so if you want to take it as such, go right ahead, but it doesn't have to be. Hence the absence of citrus and the tame rating.

^_^ Enjoy!

* * *

_That was how they had first met. _

Yugi had been standing, unsure of where to go, in the middle of the nearly deserted Champion Square. New to the school, he had yet to find his dorm, a map, or a kind soul willing to point him to either.

A maverick breeze whipped the strings of his hooded jacket, chilling him in the last remnants of fall. Leaves swirled in their own unique dance of death, buffetting his legs and the suitcase resting on the ground beside him. 

Squinting for the golden bangs being torn across his face, Yugi had tried to make out signs. He had turned full circle before he noticed the stranger heading for him. 

Taller, and wearing a black hoodie instead of a baby blue one. Other than that, however, Yugi was sure he and this mysterious man could be twins. Offering up a hesitant smile, Yugi shifted the bags he held in order to shake the stranger's hand. 

The man smiled. "Are you lost, little one?" 

Yugi had bristled a bit at being called 'little one'. It had been a long-standing joke at his old school that he was a runt, and any allusion to it always got to him. Even if the stranger meant no such thing.

"Yes," he answered, cursing his voice for coming out so soft.

"What is your dormitory number?"

"Sixteen...A."

The stranger's smile broadened. "You're in my dorm. Right this way."

Then he hefted Yugi's largest duffel over his shoulder. As Yugi came to walk beside him, he smiled and said, "My name is Yami. I'm a junior."

"I'm Yugi, and... I'm a freshman." Yugi winced in anticipation of a crude freshman joke, but it never came. Yami was grinning at him from under the duffel, his ruby eyes sparkling.

"Freshman, eh? Well, you'll not be naive for long."

Yugi had felt a slight sense of foreboding at those words, but chose not to let it show. 

_They had met and bonded in friendship, in the middle of the campus, just like that. Who could have known that one whole would be split in two?_

The sky rippled ominously. Yami dropped his bags and held out his arms as Yugi ran up. Burying his teary face in Yami's black hooded sweatshirt, Yugi held on to his friend for dear life. "I'm not letting you leave, I'm not, what are we supposed to do without you, I can't live without you, don't go!"

Yami pried Yugi away slightly and gazed deep into his amethyst eyes. "What do you mean, you can't live without me? Of course you can. And I expect a letter every week, you hear, or I'll storm the place looking for your murderer."

Yugi smiled slightly and sniffed. "But, Yami..."

Outside, the sky flashed in shades of lightning and gray. Rain came down, heavy and hard, in sheets of slate gray nothingness. The lightning flashes, sizzling through heaven's tears, lit the two friends inside the campus bus port. 

"Now don't you 'but, Yami' me. I don't want to see anymore tears. Understand?"

Yugi looked up to nod, but when his eyes met Yami's crimson orbs his face crumpled. He collapsed against the older boy, sobbing. 

Yami threaded his fingers through Yugi's tri-colored hair, murmuring, "Shhh... I'm right here... shhh..."

After awhile Yugi's tears lessened, and he pulled slightly away. Yami took Yugi's right hand and enveloped it with his own, his left hand on Yugi's waist. Yugi held a fistful of Yami's hoodie on the left side of his friend's waist, and, sniffing, looked almost guiltily up. The pain in Yami's eyes made tears flood to his own again, but he was determined not to cry. 

"I don't want to leave you either, Yugi... but I have to. I can't stay here. I wish to all heaven I could take you with me, but you have to finish school..."

"To hell with school, I'll come with you," Yugi mumbled angrily, raising both their hands to wipe his tears on Yami's knuckles. 

Yami laughed a bit at this then grew serious again. "I will miss you, best friend of mine. Keep up your grades, your drawings, and your spirits, and I'll visit over spring break."

Yugi looked down from Yami's saddened, pain-filled gaze, and focused on the hollow of the older boy's neck and chest. Yami closed his eyes and planted a small but firm kiss on his best friend's forehead.

Then he backed away, shouldered his bags, and left without looking back. 

Yugi was about to run after him, but then he noticed a piece of paper on the floor. Picking it up, he read it once, then, shocked, he read it again.

_Yugi-  
I didn't say goodbye because there are no goodbyes, you know that. I love you, best friend of mine, and I will see you again. -Yami_

And Yugi didn't feel so bad after that, even with the sad closeness of all the others left behind. 

()Owari()

* * *

Hey, so not bad for a slice of life fic, huh? Especially when it's from a picture and the picture isn't mine... lol.

Review please pretty! I don't get many reviews, so I cherish the ones I do get...


End file.
